Once Upon an Ed
"Once Upon an Ed" is the 3rd episode of Season 3 and the 55th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds try to tell Jonny the story about how they got stuck in his wall in the first place before he sleeps. Plot As Jonny and Plank are about to slip under the covers and relax with their bedtime story, "Conrad the Lonely Stump", however, they get a surprise visit from the Eds - inside their wall. Throughout the episode, each of the Eds tells the story about how they got stuck inside the wall, but while the Eds are being kissed, Jonny and Plank fall fast asleep and ignore them. Eddy's story is a twisted reality/fantasy of how it would be if he was the King of the Cul-de-Sac. As he walks down the street wearing his very fancy apparel, he bumps into Kevin. Kevin, seen as a monkey that rides a tricycle, is nice to Eddy. Now, Mr. Eddy, tricks Kevin to ride into a tree (with Kevin calling himself a dork for that) and then makes a visit to his International Bank of Jawbreakers Inc. where Ed and Edd work. As Edd just finishes with the now slim headed simpleton Rolf, Eddy deals with the fans, in the forms of a Jimmy in diapers with an even bigger retainer made of tools, a Sarah thats even more loudmouthed than ever and Nazz in a bikini. As he announces the bank is now closed, the two Eds and Mr. Eddy go to investigate the jawbreaker vault, which Ed is the key to. Inside, there are Jawbreakers from around the world and as Mr. Eddy takes the Ed-elevator up to the Japanese jawbreakers, Edd deals with the inventory. When the numbers don't add up, Mr. Eddy swoops in and fixes it, with the square root minus a piece of pie. Wait! The square root of a piece of pie? Edd stops the story because it sounds way too fictional to be true and decides that he should continue the story. Edd's story begins with a happy Jimmy with no retainer that arrives at Edd's correctly designed jawbreaker bank. As the now retainer-less Jimmy is to deposit a jawbreaker, Ed and Eddy are eager to take care of it. As Eddy takes the duty seriously, he decides to put it in their jawbreaker vault. But Eddy's mouth doesn't count as a jawbreaker vault, so Jimmy runs off. And as Edd releases his anger over the failure on Ed and Eddy, Eddy interferes and begins mocking Edd's appearance and traits while doing so. Jonny points out that Edd's story is boring. Ed then states a story that appears to pick up where Edd's story left off before Eddy cut it off. Ed's story is just as believable as Eddy's as when the Kanker Sisters deep inside the trailer park slowly devour over-radiated mashed potatoes and then undergo a mutation of some sorts tearing apart their trailer. At the same time, Edd is talking gibberish as the Kanker Sisters return as giants. After witnessing the sight of the giantesses, and after watching Jimmy get stepped on and crushed under Lee Kanker's stinky barefoot, the brave Ed's try to make it inside a house that turns into a soap. A chicken inside the Kankers' armpits shoots beams as they hit another house that turns into a deodorant. As the Eds discover the third of the Kanker Sisters, the sisters start to blow kisses at them. Eddy protects them with a garbage can lid when the Kankers put their heads together (for the last time, really and Eddy notes to Ed that his story is getting weird) and blow a powerful kiss that really blows the Eds away. As they're coming closer, Ed flies away with his friends. He is hit and he and his friends plummet down to earth. He finds shelter and pushes Edd and Eddy into a mouse hole in Jonny's house wall. "And stuck in your wall we are. The End." The Eds has told Jonny his story so now it's time for Jonny to let them down. But Jonny is already far away as he fell asleep. Mystical sounds appear and a hole in the opposite wall reveals the Kanker Sisters. A quick look at Jonny and they're gone. The Eds then one by one gets dragged into the wall for a little "smoochin" time." Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Well, let's see now. The story begins-" Eddy: because Ed is drooling on his head "Oh come on, Ed's drooling on my head!" Edd: off-screen "There's an art to storytelling, Eddy. One must use a pallet of words to make images, blend sentences and project them in an interesting way." Ed: "Boring!" Jonny: "Yeah, boring!" Eddy: "See? Jonny's got your number, Double D." ---- *'Edd': "Agony, agony! As many times I've gone over these numbers, they don't add up!" Eddy: "You obviously made a mistake in the correlation between the gross revenues and the sum of the square root. Minus a piece of pie." Edd: "Oh, what was I thinking? You're a genius, Mr. Eddy!" kissing Eddy's feet in Eddy's story ---- *'Edd': "Take note, as I am a--" Eddy: Double D and saying mocking things while Double D's (inside the story) look changes "--Stupid sockhead! And a babbling dweeb who can't lift a butterfly! back to the Eds in the wall ''And I wish I was just as good looking as Eddy! '''Jonny': "Boy this story stinks. Plank and I want real stories with stuff like octopus's gardens, silver hammers, and Mr. Kite!" Eddy: "Open a window Jonny, and get some air." Ed:'' his story'' "And so it went! Little did Ed, Edd, and Eddy know that deep within the intestines of the trailer park, the Kanker Sisters were planning to foil the brave Eds attempts with over-radiated mashed potatoes. Slowly, one-by-one, they would devour the tainted spuds!" ---- *'Edd': with Eddy's story "The square root of a piece of pie?" Eddy: "What?" Edd: "Pure fiction, Eddy! Your story can only be described as cockamamie!" Ed: "Tisk tisk tisk. I have never heard such language." ---- *'Eddy': the Kankers join heads "Ed, your story's getting weird." Trivia/Goofs *Jonny and Plank seem to like The Beatles. He mentions that they wants to hear about stuff like Octopus's Garden, Silver Hammers and Mr. Kite. All well known The Beatles songs ("Octopus's Garden", "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" and "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!"). *Ed's story is the most fictional, but it is also the only story that tells how they got stuck inside Jonny's wall. *"Conrad the Lonely Stump" also appears in the episode "Tinker Ed", but just the cover, because Sarah's dialogue said it had nothing to do with stumps. *In Ed's Dream World, the Kankers have 4 toes instead of 3 like everyone else. *Ed's Dream World appears to continue on after Edd's Dream World. *Jimmy appears in every story of the Dream Worlds the Eds make up (and ends up having a weird misfortune in each of them). **In Eddy's story, he's depicted as a baby wearing a diaper and his retainer is made out of sharp pointed objects. Eddy also slapped him with his gloves. **In Edd's story, he was a regular customer without his retainer and with perfectly formed teeth, and Eddy bit on his jawbreaker and hands, forcing him to run away. **In Ed's story, he, along with Sarah get crushed by the giant Kankers. *All of the stories are connected and are how they see the world, combining all of them makes up the full story: **The day begins with the Eds opening up a Jawbreaker Bank, Jimmy being their first customer, Ed and Eddy scare him away, Edd starts trying to talk some sense into them (which they don't listen to), the Kankers start terrorizing the Cul-de-sac, the Eds run while trying not to get kissed, Ed shoves them into the mousehole in Jonny's House, they tell Jonny how it happened in their own way, the Kankers find them and start to kiss them. *This is episode shows the most dream worlds out of all of them. *This episode seems to be a reference to the movie Rashomon as several stories are told but it is never determined which one is correct, if any of them are. *In the first scene which has the Kankers in Jonny's wall, Marie's shirt is gray, not black. *The line "It's a never-ending story!" is a reference to the movie The Neverending Story. *Jonny along with Plank do not appear in any of the Eds' stories they made up, only outside of it. *Eddy said "Kankers" five times in this episode, all five being in Ed's story. *'Goof': Eddy says "minus a piece of pie" in his dream world but Edd later quotes him saying "The Square root of a piece of pie". *Ed says "diggle diggle" - a line which Eddy said in the episode Button yer Ed. *After Jonny falls asleep, Eddy mocks Ed with the line "Way to go, Hemingway". Earnest Hemingway was a famous author who was known to write long-winded stories. Gallery Edavator.jpg|Eddy using Ed as an elevator Jawbreaker bank.jpg|The Jawbreaker Bank's exterior Untitled1.jpg|Take note, as I am a ....STUPID SOCKHEAD! AND A BABBLING DWEEB WHO CAN'T LIFT A BUTTERFLY. I wish I was as good looking as Eddy. Little did EEnE know indeed.jpg|The Kankers with the over-radiated mash potatoes. Oh the world and its fetishes.jpg|Lee about to step on Sarah and Jimmy. Flying eds.jpg|Ed flying away from the Kankers' wrath. Lazor chicken.jpg|A chicken armpit laser. Kanker combination.jpg|"Ed, your story is getting weird!" Giant may.jpg|May with a house on her head as a hat. Blah blah blah.jpg|"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Yap, yap, blah, blah, dribble, dribble, dribble!" Kanker circle.jpg|The Kankers surrounding the Eds. 1IjWungV.png 4LrMDpfn.png DW2DmZ3j.png Untitled12.png|Ed, are you still staring at the same thing you were staring at 6 episodes ago? Video GhdF5PqnK6g See also *Ed's Dream World *Edd's Dream World *Eddy's Dream World Category:Episodes Category:Season 3